


A Fire Emblem Awakening poem

by Falco276



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awakening poem talks Awakening characters, Humor, Poetry, The idea sounded so epic, Translation included xD, i had to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: "Hey there Lissa, I really like your Chrom plated necklace.""Why thank you! I'm glad you're not Robin it from me!"An FE:A poem that talks FE:A characters. Read and Review! :D





	

**This idea popped in my head after reading FE Awakening fics on Archive. Seriously, I had to write it down. xD**

* * *

"Hey there Lissa, I really like your Chrom plated necklace!"

"Why thank you! I'm glad you're not Robin it from me!"

"You know, there were Severa of them on sale but Owain! That was last one Lon'qu!"

"Nah, forget about the necklace. My hair is not Brady enough!"

"Noire need for feeling Sar'yi for yourself! Your hair is bright enough as the best knitting Yarne on sale!"

"Nowi get it! I Vaike up in the morning feeling so Sully about it! I have to Ricken myself into getting Sumia cup of coffee to Stahl out my shopping list at Walhart!"

"Alright, Inigo and get some more! *sigh* I should have Lissa to her more."

* * *

_Translation:_

"Hey there Lissa, I really like your Chrome plated necklace!"

"Why thank you! I'm glad you're not Robbing it from me!"

"You know, there were Several of them on sale but Oh Vain! That was last one On Cue!"

"Nah, forget about the necklace. My hair is not Braded enough!"

"No need for feeling Sorry for yourself! Your hair is bright enough as the best knitting Yarn on sale!"

"Now I get it! I Wake up in the morning feeling so Silly about it! I have to Reckon myself into getting Some Me A cup of coffee to Stall out my shopping list at Wal-mart!"

"Alright, In You Go and get some more! *sigh* I should have Listened to her more."

* * *

 

**It's such a shame I have the ROM file of this game on my computer. : >**

**I'm still waiting for Citra to complete thier 3DS emulator project so that I can start playing Awakening on my computer. xP**

 

 


End file.
